


Iggy and the Keys

by Strange and Intoxicating -rsa- (strangeandintoxicating)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Just love them and all their sweet babyness., cute baby eggnogs, these boys are just adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13970409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandintoxicating/pseuds/Strange%20and%20Intoxicating%20-rsa-
Summary: Ignis teaches Noct how to play the piano.





	Iggy and the Keys

**Author's Note:**

> Just some adorable, soft fluffiness. Tooth rotting fluff for you all.

“Teach me?" 

Ignis is six and he’s been sitting at the piano all afternoon, letting his fingers glide across the keys. They’re a little too big for him, his fingers just can’t stretch that wide, but his teacher says that when he gets bigger he’ll be able to do amazing things. He’s got pianist hands, like his mother. 

Noctis… Noctis doesn’t really have pianist hands. His fingers are chubby and small, shorter than Ignis thinks a pianist’s fingers are supposed to be, but it’s _Noct._  

"Of course.”

Noctis is too small to get onto the bench, and Ignis helps hoist him onto the black leather, adjusting his glasses when he manages the feat. 

Noctis splays out his fingers on the keys, but he doesn’t touch. They hover just above the ivory, and he’s stuck his tongue out of the corner of his mouth, trying to mimic the way Ignis knows he looks when he’s concentrating.

“’m small…”

Ignis bumps his shoulder against Noctis’s. “Me too. But we’ll get bigger.” Ignis puts his fingers to the cool ivory and closes his eyes. “Put your fingers like this—yeah. And press here. It’s a C. Start here.”

Ignis adjusts Noctis’s hands on the keys, and though Noctis’s fingers are small they are powerful when they strike down.

“Wha’s next?”

“What do you think, Noct?”

Noctis takes a big breath, letting his finger lift and press against the next key. “D for doggy?”

Ignis nods. “Yeah… D for doggy. And then?”

“I for Ignis!”

Ignis laughs and shakes his head. “E. For elephant.”

“Hey… how ‘bout dis?” Noctis reaches down far and presses a key, and for a moment Ignis isn’t sure. He stares down, doing the math in his head until finally… 

“A. A for always.”

And Noctis smiles like the sun.

“I like piano!”

“Me too, Noct.”


End file.
